Sangre, Reproches y Sylar
by Wenfly
Summary: MohinderSylar


**Sangre, reproches y Sylar**

Tiene un corte muy profundo en el brazo a la altura del bíceps, "ha faltado poco para seccionarlo de cuajo", presiona fuertemente con unas gasas sobre la herida con el fin de detener la hemorragia. En vano. La sangre fluye rebelde por entre sus dedos, caliente y a la vez fría, con esa textura tan especial y que le resulta tan familiar.

Alguien al fondo registra atropelladamente unos cajones esparciendo parte de su contenido por el suelo. Ruidosamente. Mohinder respira entrecortadamente, nervioso, las manos le tiemblan y su mente funciona tan rápido que todos sus pensamientos se entremezclan y se confunden en un amasijo abstracto e incoherente. Las gotas de sudor empiezan a hacer acto de presencia entre los oscuros rizos que invaden su frente.

Al fin se detiene e inspira profundamente, entre sus manos sostiene vendas, aguja e hilo.

Sylar está tranquilo, no siente dolor, "El dolor empieza y termina en la mente", es algo psicológico que él sabe controlar a la perfección. Total y completo autocontrol.

Está sentado en una silla junto a la mesa con el brazo derecho extendido sobre ella. Mueve los dedos lentamente para asegurarse de que todavía puede hacerlo, suspira aliviado. El corte es profundo sí, pero no ha afectado a su movilidad. Sereno contempla como la sangre cae sobre la mesa concentrándose en cada gota [_tic, tic_ y observando como se forma un pequeño charco sobre ella .

Levanta la mirada y mira con recelo a Mohinder que está a unos 5 metros de él, de espaldas.

" Mohinder... -susurra– No es mi intención interrumpir tus meditaciones pero... no querrás que me desangre. Me pongo de un humor de perros cuando me desangro..."

Mohinder se vuelve sobresaltado, sujeta la aguja entre sus dedos temblorosos. Él es genetista y aunque obviamente tiene ciertos conocimientos de medicina no tiene la destreza ni la templanza requerida. Además es ÉL, es Sylar, Mohinder más que nadie sabe lo que es capaz de hacer sin apenas inmutarse...

Siente como el miedo se apodera de él, bajo el yugo de la fulminante mirada de Sylar, turbia, y oscura. Aun así consigue dar unos pasos hasta que su rodillas flaquean y se ve obligado a detenerse.

Sylar resopla, y se ríe burlón. Arquea una ceja y disfruta del espectáculo, le intriga el comportamiento de Mohinder y cada una de sus reacciones.

Mohinder está confuso "No tiene sentido", no entiende la situación en la que se encuentra, no duda que Sylar podría haberse cosido a sí mismo, haberse reparado. Seguramente ya lo habría hecho antes, pero allí está él preparado para hacerlo, para curar al hombre que asesinó a su padre. ¿Porqué?

Porque él se lo ha ordenado.

Se acerca a la mesa al fin, con prudencia y a cierta distancia examina la herida que no ha dejado en ningún momento de sangrar abundantemente. Sobre la mesa un montón de gasas completamente rojas, empapadas de sangre.

Toca su piel. Siente una punzada, como una descarga eléctrica que le hace reaccionar apartando la mano instintivamente un segundo para luego volver a posarla rápidamente en el brazo de Sylar, esperando que este no se haya percatado.

Pero Sylar le mira fijamente expectante, no mira sus manos, ni la herida... ni la aguja traspasando una y otra vez su piel, su carne. Se concentra en el rostro de Mohinder repleto de pequeñas gotas de sudor, pequeñas gotas que brillan y resaltan sobre su piel oscura.

Mientras, Mohinder intenta evadir su mente, concentrándose en lo que está haciendo. Sabe que Sylar le observa, puede sentir el peso de su mirada sobre él... pero es incapaz de levantar la vista y que sus ojos se encuentren con los de Sylar. No podría soportarlo. Sus mejillas arden y ese calor se expande por su rostro produciéndole angustia, asfixia... Piensa en su padre, en la relación fría y distante que mantenía con él "Podría haber mejorado, podría haberme ganado su cariño si... si Sylar...".

Vuelve a la realidad. Ha terminado, la herida ya está cosida, corta el resto del hilo sobrante con unas tijeras y con una venda cubre parte del brazo de Sylar. Ya está. Mohinder se incorpora.

"- Ya he hecho lo que me has pedido. Ahora márchate." – susurra secamente en un alarde de valentía.

Sylar ríe.

"- ¿Ya me echas? ¿No me invitas a una taza de... ese té mágico y recordamos viejos tiempos?"

Mohinder traga saliva y mira las tijeras sobre la mesa, Sylar se percata del gesto.

"- Vaya... eso me suena..." – dice Sylar con una fugaz sonrisa que de golpe desaparece de su rostro al recordar... Su madre también lo había intentado y de poco le había servido. No le gustaba recordar aquello, le hacía daño y odiaba esa sensación, odiaba sentirse vulnerable.

Sin más Sylar se levanta arrastrando la silla ruidosamente hacia atrás y Mohinder retrocede sobresaltado. Estira el brazo herido contemplando el resultado del vendaje y a continuación abre la mano creando alrededor de ella una bola radiactiva que ilumina su rostro y parte de la estancia. La mantiene unos segundos, contemplándola y satisfecho la hace desaparecer.

Mientras, Mohinder poco a poco se ha ido alejando hasta encontrarse relativamente cerca de la puerta de salida esperanzado con una posible escapatoria.

"- Buen intento" –le dice Sylar mientras lanza la mesa telequinéticamente contra la puerta atrancándola e impidiendo así que Mohinder pueda abrirla fácilmente.

"- Maldita sea... ¿Qué quieres de mí?" –grita Mohinder desesperado dejando a un lado sus miedos y sus temores- "¿Es que ya no he hecho lo que querías? ¿No me has utilizado ya bastante? Si vas a matarme como hiciste con mi padre adelante, hazlo ya."

Sylar sonríe y se acerca a él acorralándolo contra la mesa. Mohinder respira agitadamente sin escapatoria a escasos centímetros de él, puede sentir su corazón latir desbocado y eso le divierte. Le divierte la situación y le invade una extraña sensación de dejà vú.

"- Hmm tu padre... -susurra- "Aquello fue más... estimulante... en aquel callejón solitario... no me oyó llegar."

Mohinder aprieta los dientes, levanta la barbilla desafiante mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos brillan de rabia y la ira empieza a brotar por cada poro de su piel.

"Sois tan... ¿cómo diría?" –continuó Sylar- "Previsibles. Será cosa de familia, supongo."

Mohinder se tensó, sentía como cada vez le costaba más tragar saliva. En su mente se proyectaba la escena tan sumamente nítida que parecía real: _Sylar golpeaba la cabeza de su padre contra el cristal del taxi. Cristales rotos, tapicerías salpicadas de rojo, la carrocería amarilla moteada de sangre..._

Empieza a sentir nauseas y la visión se le turba.

"No gritó, Mohinder. Ni siquiera cuando supo que no tenía escapatoria. Pasó toda su vida buscándome, su... "paciente cero". Ahora yo continuó su búsqueda."

" ¿Su búsqueda?" –saltó al fin Mohinder- "Él solo buscaba conocimiento, ansiaba descubrir el gran misterio de la genética para un bien común. Su investigación habría ayudado a cientos de personas. Tú te aprovechas de su trabajo, de sus buenas intenciones únicamente por ambición... por tu propio beneficio."

"¿Me aprovecho? No sabes las cosas que he descubierto, he avanzado en meses lo que tu padre no habría logrado en años. El cerebro humano es como un mapa... ahora lo sé." –explicaba Sylar entusiasmado con un brillo extraño en los ojos- "Cada recóndito rincón funciona de un modo y con un propósito específico, es fascinante... excitante"

"- Claro, y para eso tuviste que abrir un cerebro, tras otro... tras otro."

"- Sus muertes han valido la pena."

"- ¡Claro! La muerte de mi padre valió la pena, la muerte de esa animadora en Texas valió la pena... ¿Qué obtuviste con esas muertes?" –grita Mohinder encendido y fuera de sí.

Sylar se mantiene en silencio un instante antes de responder, con una voz tan grave y escalofriante que habría sido capaz de helar a un muerto.

"- Lo mismo que voy a obtener con la tuya."

Entonces Mohinder lo sabe, sabe que no va a salir con vida de esta, como un mazazo, como una jarra de agua fría la verdad más absoluta cae sobre él... Ahora lo ve claro. Aun así no está dispuesto a ponérselo nada fácil. Impotente mira a ambos lados en busca de algo con lo que defenderse, pero no tiene nada lo suficientemente cerca para llegar a cogerlo sin que Sylar le detenga. Sylar confiado observa los últimos intentos de su presa por sobrevivir... por escapar de él. Mientras piensa cual de sus habilidades le proporcionaría a Mohinder una muerte más lenta y agónica.

Mohinder desesperado le sorprende y lo agarra del brazo presionando fuertemente sobre la herida, rompiendo los hilos, clavándole los dedos en ella y sintiendo como se hunden en su carne. Retorciéndolos para infligirle el máximo dolor.

Sylar grita de dolor y su grito resuena en la sala.

La herida de nuevo abierta empieza manar, la sangre traspasa el tejido blanco inmaculado de las vendas y las tiñe de un rojo intenso. Sylar golpea la cabeza de Mohinder sobre la mesa y este cae al suelo aturdido soltando su presa.

Las vendas están empapadas y unos gruesos hilos de sangre corretean por el esculpidos y musculado brazo de Sylar dibujando líneas confusas a lo largo de su antebrazo, deslizándose finalmente por sus manos y acariciando las yemas de sus dedos.

"No debiste hacer eso... " –chasqueó la lengua- "Muy mala idea..."

Mohinder está tendido en el suelo, puede oír la sangre de Sylar gotear y tomar contacto con el suelo, muy cerca de él. La cabeza de la vueltas y las acciones se transcurren como si lo hiciesen a cámara lenta. El pánico se apodera cada vez más de Mohinder, de su sistema nervioso, impidiéndole moverse. Impidiéndole huir. Completamente desvalido. "Ya está, es el fin... esto es todo."

Mohinder se resigna a morir. Cierra los ojos, no quiere verlo, solo quiere que pase rápido, cuanto antes...

Pero no pasa nada...

Hasta que al fin siente ALGO un contacto cálido, dulce... una mano que se posa en su cabeza, unos dedos que se enredan por entre sus rizos y que le acarician con ternura.

No sabe si es real o imaginario, fruto del pánico... una alucinación provocada por la intensidad del momento y el desgaste psicológico, o simplemente está muerto. Muerto.

Tiene miedo de abrir los ojos y que la visión resulte aterradora, pero al fin poco a poco lo hace y le ve a él. Sylar está sentado en el suelo a su lado, inclinado sobre él acariciándole como si fuese un cachorro indefenso... Mohinder en realidad lo es. O al menos es así como se siente en su presencia. Cuando está con Sylar nada vale, nada puede hacer...

Mohinder le mira, los ojos empiezan a llenársele de lágrimas, intenta contenerlas pero estas le desobedecen y empiezan a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Quiere que termine ya este juego del gato y el ratón, está agotado física y anímicamente y no da más de sí. Pero Sylar está prolongando cruelmente su agonía y él no puede hacer nada más que esperar.

Sylar contempla a Mohinder enternecido, su fragilidad y su resignación le conmueven. Lentamente se echa hacia atrás hasta que se encuentra tumbado en el suelo al lado de Mohinder, cara a cara. Sus ojos se encuentran y por primera vez Mohinder no ve odio en los ojos de Sylar... sino compasión o quizás otro tipo de sentimiento.

Sobran las palabras, no hace falta decir nada en ese momento. Mohinder se relaja, ya ha terminado la lucha. Sylar le rodea con el brazo y Mohinder se acurruca a su lado, agotado y al límite de sus fuerzas. No puede mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo, le pesan los párpados y en unos segundos se queda profundamente dormido allí en el suelo, junto Sylar.

Mohinder se despierta, la luz que entra por entre las cortinas le advierte de que ya ha llegado el día. La noche le ha parecido más corta que nunca. Está un poco desorientado y los recuerdos de lo que había pasado permanecen borrosos y desordenados en su cabeza. Intenta incorporarse apoyándose en el suelo...

Pero nota un tacto extraño y reseco, su mano está cubierta de un líquido viscoso y brillante. Su ropa también está manchada, y sus brazos... confuso, descubre que se encuentra en medio de un charco de sangre parcialmente seco en sus bordes.

"- Sylar..." –susurra con un hilo de voz.

Sylar está tendido inmóvil a su lado con los ojos cerrados y excepcionalmente pálido. Mohinder se acerca a él nervioso, asustado. Siente un nudo en el estómago y le invade una sensación de desaliento que no comprende y le descoloca por completo. Tiembla de arriba abajo, tímidamente toma la cabeza de Sylar y la posa en su regazo. Tiene los labios blanquecinos, su respiración es lenta y su pulso extremadamente débil.

Ha perdido mucha sangre durante la noche.

Por fin el asesino de su padre y que había asesinado salvajemente a tantas personas estaba apunto de recibir su merecido y él va a ser el único testigo de ese acontecimiento. Debe alegrarse... El mundo se verá librado de un ser como Sylar.

Pero eso no es del todo así.

Su corazón se acelera solo de pensar en que él vaya a morir en su brazos. Se han cambiado las tornas, hace tan solo unas horas la situación era completamente diferente y ahora... Resulta inconcebible para él.

Parece que duerme plácidamente, no hay en él nada de ese Sylar desatado, cruel e inhumano que tan bien conoce... más bien tiene mucho de aquel Zane Taylor que se había ganado su cariño a base de mentiras y engaños y que en el fondo tanto ha añorado todo este tiempo. Un compañero, un amigo... algo más.

Mohinder teme por el mundo, por el resto de las personas con habilidades que todavía hay desperdigadas sin saber de su probable destino. Pero también teme no volver a sentir nunca más ese sentimiento tan intenso que había visto en los ojos de Sylar cuando le perdonó la vida. Ese sentimiento que él también corresponde y que desea ahora más que nunca.

Entre sollozos se inclina sobre Sylar y le besa. Sus labios están tensos, fríos y su rostro inexpresivo. Mohinder sonríe dulcemente al separarse de él, mirándolo con ternura.

No puede dejarlo escapar...

No ahora...

Tiene que retenerlo con él...

Tiene que hacer algo, porque ahora sabe que sin Sylar... no tendría vida... sería como haber muerto en sus manos, aquella misma noche.


End file.
